Bali
| previousseason = Congo | nextseason = iSurv1vor 18 }} iSurv1vor — Rookies vs. Veterans is the seventeenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This edition features former players who were voted out prior to the merge return as a tribe of Veterans against a new group of players known as Rookies. At the start of the game, each player was partnered with one person from their tribe, although they're under no obligation to work with one another, if one person is voted out their partner will leave with them and Duel at Redemption Island (which makes its series debut) iS Points reintroduced in the previous season returns with each round both tribes nominating a Leader to make decisions about how to divide points won in Immunity Challenges between winning tribemates. Production Sandy and Tucker confirmed their intentions of hosting season seventeen after the finale of iSurv1vor: Congo. Kirin from iSurv1vor: Peru and iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites confirmed her place as the host of iSurv1vor Live! who will interview players and alumni of the series, she was later promoted to Host. Redemption Island Although players have re-entered the game in previous seasons (iSurv1vor: Cambodia & iSurv1vor: Hawaii) and stand alone Duels have been implemented as one-time twists (iSurv1vor: Heroes vs. Villains & iSurv1vor: Faroe Islands) The 17th season of iSurv1vor emulates Redemption Island, introduced to the CBS edition of Survivor in 2011 with amended rules. At the start of the game, players are paired up by Production based on their applications/similarities and will become responsible for their partner as when a player is voted out, their partner will also be deemed "eliminated" and together will travel to Redemption Island. These two people will then face off in a Duel in a separate section of the forum (without either tribe attending) with the losing contestant leaving permanently whilst the winner rejoins their old tribe to continue their game, despite this, those who re-enter the game are not given a special "Immunity" to integrate back. When a person is voted out and they have visited Redemption Island previously, they leave the game permanently as they have no partner to Duel against, this twist remains in play until the merge where partners and Redemption Island are dissolved. Whilst at Redemption Island, those in the Duel are freely permitted to contact their former tribe mates. Hosts Sandy & Tucker believed that Redemption Island would be more effective if the players knew their opponent at the start of the game, alumni response has so far been positive. Castaways Sixteen people have been selected this season, those on Negara are former iSurv1vor alumni whilst Kecak are brand new contestants to the series. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Redemption Island Post-Redemption Island Voting History Whilst Redemption Island is in play during the pre-merge, contestant placements on the table may be different to the overall finish. } | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danny | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fiers | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gibson | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heather | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kleinzan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mariconda | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Parq | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bill | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heeral | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joe | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kieran | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tim | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Wesley | |} } | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |} Redemption Island Duel History : A player who is voted out after they return from Redemption Island will not Duel a second time and therefore not recorded on the table. Trivia * No two players on the Veterans tribe have competed against or with one another before in the series. References External Links Category:Seasons